


Halloween 2

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [173]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/24/18: “standard, color, private”Theme: Halloween





	Halloween 2

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/24/18: “standard, color, private”
> 
> Theme: Halloween

A certain intoxicated werewolf dressed as Superman pulled Stiles into a private corner.

“Don’t be shad, Shtiles,” he said.

“I’m not sad, I’m disappointed.”

Derek kept kissing him but Stiles continued nonetheless. “People have such low standards. That is clearly _red-orange_ , not _red_ , on Captain America’s shield and _he_ wins best costume? Are they colorblind?”

“Shh, shh, shh.”

Stiles’s indignation was no match for Derek’s soft expression and dopey smile. He gave in to the non-stop kisses, reminding himself to thank whoever brought lycanthrope-friendly booze to the party, and squeezing Derek’s butt conveniently hidden under the famous long red cape.


End file.
